


Love Letters Para Kay Teacher Soo

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Jongin, Live-in-partners, M/M, proposal, teacher!kyungsoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Napapadalas ata ang pagtanggap ni Kyungsoo ng mga love letters...selos naman ba si Jongin?





	Love Letters Para Kay Teacher Soo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/gifts).



> kasalanan na naman ito ni friend kong teacher kaya ayan may namuong fic na naman. pero sequel ito ng fic kong Teacher Soo!

Biyernes. Ito ang araw na pinakahinihintay ni Jongin dahil ang Sabado't Linggo niya ay nakareserba lang para kay Kyungsoo. Panigurado, magiging abala na naman si Kyungsoo sa pagmamarka ng mga papel at pagpaplano sa mga susunod na aralin ng mga bata.

Pero kahit ganon, masaya si Jongin. Pakiramdam niya, si Kyungsoo na talaga ang pakakasalan niya. Tatlong taon na rin silang nagsasama simula nang naging magkapitbahay, pero ngayon, live-in na sila. Parang mag-asawa. At kapag nag-aaway, parang mag-asawa pa rin. Away bati kung minsan, pero hindi naman talaga yan mawawala sa pagsasama ng dalawang taong nagmamahalan. May mga araw na mapait, may mga araw din namang saksakan sa tamis.

Halimbawa na lang ngayon.

Pumasok si Jongin sa loob ng Jollibee kung saan nila napag-usapang magkita. Susunduin kasi dapat ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa eskwelahan, pero ginutom ang kasintahan niya at sinabing sa Jollibee na lang sila magkita.

Hinanap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa unang palapag pero wala ito. Umakyat siya't naglibot at doon niya natagpuan ang kasintahan.

Nakatalikod si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nilapitan niya ito nang dahan dahan para harangan ang mga mata, kaso, bago niya magawa ang binabalak, nakita niya ang papel na hawak ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano yan?" Tanong niya. Hinila niya ang katabing bakanteng upuan at umupo.

Chicken joy at mango pie ang hain sa mesa ni Kyungsoo, ngunit ubos na ang pie at malapit na rin siyang matapos kumain.

"Love letter," sagot ni Kyungsoo na may kilig na ngiti sa mukha habang tinitingnan muli ang pilas na grade 1 pad paper na hawak.

Napanguso si Jongin sa narinig. "Galing kanino?"

Tinabi ni Kyungsoo ang papel sa kanyang bag. "Mamaya kwento ko."

"Bakit di na ngayon?" Ingit ni Jongin habang pumapadyak pa.

"Umorder ka na muna dun tsaka kumain." Utos ni Kyungsoo at sumipsip sa coke at dumighay. "Excuse," bulong niya.

"Sige, pagka-order ko kukwento mo sino secret admirer mo sa akin ah?" Tumayo si Jongin para bumaba at mag-order.

"Basta order ka na. Orderan mo rin ako ng sundae tsaka fries."

"Sige. Yun lang?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Yun lang."

Bumaba si Jongin at pumila para umorder, ngunit binabagabag pa rin siya ng love letter kuno ni Kyungsoo.

Di niya masyadong nabasa ang nakasulat sa papel kanina dahil lapis lang ang ginamit na panulat. May pagkalabo pa naman din siya ng mata.

Nang makaorder ng one-piece chicken, fries para kay Kyungsoo at dalawang sundae, umakyat muli siya at natagpuan si Kyungsoo na nagmamarka na ng mga papel.

Umupo muli si Jongin at iniabot kay Kyungsoo ang fries at sundae niya.

"Kwento mo na. Naka-order na ako." Udyok ni Jongin sa kasintahan at nagumpisa na kumain.

"Teka," binuksan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang bag at kinuha ang papel na hawak kanina. Iniabot niya ito na siya namang malugod na tinanggap ni Jongin.

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang papel. 4/10 ang iskor ng bata. Sehun Oh ang pangalan.

"Akala ko ba love letter 'to? Quiz naman 'to, Soo." Paghahaba ng nguso ni Jongin.

Sinasawsaw ni Kyungsoo ang fries sa kanyang ice-cream. "Tingnan mo sa likod. Sa baba."

Tinalikod ni Jongin ang papel at mga mata niya'y agad gumapang sa ibabang bahagi na may nakasulat at naka-drawing na stick na tao.

"I love Math." Basa ni Jongin. Siya rin ay napangiti, dahil gumaan ang loob niya sa inaasahang karibal sa puso ni Kyungsoo, ngunit wala naman pala at sa ka-cutean ng bata. Bumalik ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo. "Akala ko naman may pumuporma sayo na kung sino. I love Math lang pala."

"Ang cute, di ba? I love Math kahit four over ten lang siya." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo. Inabutan niya si Jongin ng fries na isinawsaw naman ni Jongin sa kanyang gravy.

"Oo nga eh. Kinabahan pa ako sa wala." Amin niya sabay subo.

"Parang may poporma naman sa akin eh halos buong school alam na may boyfriend ako." Singhal ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa natawa na.

Natawa na rin si Jongin dahil oo nga naman, kulang na lang tawagin silang mag-asawa sa tuwing sinusundo niya si Kyungsoo sa eskwelahan. Paano ba naman din kasi, madalas asarin si Kyungsoo ng mga kapwa-guro at mga empleyado na kakilala niya roon.

"Kain na nga tayo," Pisil ni Jongin sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at kumain na sila nang payapa.

 

-

 

"Jongin, may love letter ulit ako!" Bati agad ni Kyungsoo nang makauwi.

Hininaan ni Jongin ang pinapanood na balita at dagling pinatakan siya ni Kyungsoo ng halik sa labi.

"Anong love letter, Soo? Sa estudyante mo ba ulit? Ano nga ulit pangalan nung bata?"

"Si Sehun. Eto tingnan mo, binigyan na niya ako ng isang buong papel." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang papel mula sa isang folder at ipinakita kay Jongin.

"You are my best teacher, you are my favorite," Napangisi ulit nang malaki si Jongin. "Ang cute." Balik niya ng papel sa kasintahan.

"Nawawala pagod ko sa kanya. Ang cute cute kahit minsan may pagkalikot din yun." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Halata sa kanyang mukha na siya ay masaya at masaya si Jongin na makitang nagliliwanag ang mukha ng kasintahan imbis na pagod ang bumalot sa mukha nito.

"Pano ka hindi magiging paborito eh ang bait bait mo sa mga bata. Tsaka di ba sabi ng isa mong estudyante, kamukha mo yung bidang penguin sa Happy Feet?" Bungisngis naman ni Jongin habang nakaakbay kay Kyungsoo na nakasandal sa kanya.

"Pinupuri mo naman na ako masyado."

"Nagsasabi lang ng totoo, Soo. Ikaw talaga hindi pa rin sanay sa papuri." Pisil ngayon ni Jongin sa ilong ni Kyungsoo.

Pinisil pabalik ni Kyungsoo ang ilong ni Jongin bilang ganti. "Bolero."

"Di no! Totoo kaya. Tanggapin mo na." Ingit ni Jongin habang ginugulo ang buhok ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo nang tipid dahil nahihiya. "Pero ang sweet ni Sehun ano?"

"Wala naman tatalo sa ka-sweetan ko." Hirit bigla ni Jongin sabay tapik sa braso ni Kyungsoo. "Tara, tara kain na muna tayo, Teacher Soo."

"Teacher Soo ka dyan." Hampas ni Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin.

"Aray, baka lalong lumaki braso ko!"

"Baliw! Kumain ka na nga, kakain din ulit ako."

 

-

 

Pagdating ni Jongin galing trabaho at medyo ginabi na rin siya ng uwi, nadatnan niya si Kyungsoo sa labas ng apartment nila at doon nagmamarka ng mga papel.

"Soo, malamok dito, bakit di ka sa loob?" Humalik si Jongin sa sentido ni Kyungsoo sabay baba ng kayang bag sa sahig at upo sa bakanteng upuan.

Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bagong salaming kakakuha lang niya sa eye clinic na pinag-check up-an at tumingin kay Jongin.

"Hinihintay kita. Nag-Off lotion naman ako. Trapik ba pauwi?" Bumalik siya sa pag-tsetsek.

"Di naman gaano dahil gabi na rin." Napansin ni Jongin ang isang papel at binasa ito. "May love letter ka na naman pala. Kaso..." Kinunot ni Jongin ang noo dahil ibig niyang intindihin ang nakasulat sa papel. "Di ko mabasa, Soo."

Nilapag ni Kyungsoo ang bolpen at binasa ang mensahe. "You are the best teacher ever. I feel sad when you are not around and I feel so happy when you are here. I love you Teacher Soo." Basa niya na may maligalig na tono.

"Iba talaga mata ng mga teacher." Tawa ni Jongin. "Si Sehun ba ulit nagbigay niyan?"

"Nagturo ka rin naman dati, bakit di mo yan mabasa?"

"Baka kasi ikaw talaga ang gusto ko magbasa kasi ang saya mo kapag nagbabasa ng mga love letter ng mga anak mo." Asar ni Jongin. "Pero baka mamaya crush ka na ng Sehun na yan ah?" Nguso bigla ni Jongin.

"Selos ka naman?"

"Hindi no!" Mariing depensa naman ni Jongin.

Biglang bumulong si Kyungsoo. "Sabi ni Sehun, hintayin ko daw siya lumaki para ikasal kami."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa gulat. "Sinabi ng grade 1 yun sayo?"

Tumango nang mabilis si Kyungsoo. "Oo."

"Di niya alam may boyfriend ka?"

"Alam niya."

Nanatili na ang pagnguso ni Jongin habang tamad na nakasandal sa upuan at nakalahad ang mahabang mga binti.

"Ano sabi mo?"

"Yiee, selos siya sa bata." Asar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang sinisiko ito sa tagiliran.

Nakasimangot si Jongin at parang nagtatampong bata. "Di nga ako nagseselos."

"Sus, kunwari ka pa. Bata kalaban mo, Jongin. Pano ba yan? Pagbigyan mo yung bata kasi ikaw matanda ka na."

"Yoko nga." Ingit pa rin ni Jongin at napairap pa.

Natatawa lang si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan. "Nagseselos ka nga. Kunwari ka pa eh. Kilala na kita. Tss." Bumalik siya sa mga test papers sa harap.

"Ano sabi mo sa kanya?"

"Sabi ko, kung wala pa ako asawa."

"Tara, mag-asawa na tayo, Soo." Akap bigla ni Jongin sa braso ni Kyungsoo.

Tinaasan ni Kyungsoo ng kilay ang kasintahan. "Selos ka nga."

Nakanguso lang si Jongin. "Kasi naman kahit bata naaakit mo."

"Grabe ka naman sa akit." Pingot ni Kyungsoo sa tenga niya.

"A-Aray! Soo naman!" Ingit ulit ni Jongin.

"Wag ka na magselos." Humalik si Kyungsoo sa sentido ni Jongin. "Halika na nga muna at kumain ka na. Dun na ako sa kusina mag-check nito."

Pinagsamasama ni Kyungsoo ang mga papel at tumungo na sa loob kasunod si Jongin sa kanyang likod.

"Pero, Soo, dapat sinabi mo may big boy ka na. Di ka na pwede."

"Ewan ko sayo, Jongin. Ang seloso mo!"

"Kasi naman ang cute cute mo kasi. Bakit kasi ang cute cute mo?"

"Yung nguso mo tatanggalin ko yan kapag di ka tumigil."

"Kiss mo muna ako sa lips tapos titigil na ako." Ngisi bigla ni Jongin at pahaba na ang nguso habang hinihintay ang inaasam na halik kay Kyungsoo.

Tumingkayad si Kyungsoo. "Pikit dali."

Pumikit naman si Jongin. Mahaba pa rin ang nguso para sa halik na matamis ni Kyungsoo.

Napalabi si Kyungsoo at nagpigil ng tawa. Pinorma niya ang kanyang mga daliri bilang kunwaring labi tsaka tinapal iyon sa nguso ni Jongin.

"Mwah!" Sabi pa ni Kyungsoo at nakangiting tagumpay, ngunit mabilis na dumilat si Jongin at kinuha ang kanyang palapulsuhan tsaka siya hinalikan sa kanyang mga labi.

Napapikit si Kyungsoo.

Isang mariing halik lang iyon pero namula agad ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at ang puso niya ay panay sa pagkabog.

Linayo ni Jongin ang ulo at ngumiti, hawak pa rin ang palapulsuhan ni Kyungsoo, "Kala mo ah, matatakasan mo ko."

Hinampas lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa dibdib. "Ewan ko sayo hihintayin ko talaga lumaki si Sehun. Gwapo gwapong bata pa naman yun." Tumalikod siya, ngunit malaki ang ngiti.

"Kyungsoo!" Padyak na parang bata ni Jongin. Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo at inihanda ang pagkain ng minamahal.

 

-

 

"Bakit napapadalas na yung mga love letters ng mga estudyante mo, Soo?" Nguso na naman ni Jongin sa mga natanggap na sulat ulit ng kasintahan habang inaayos ang di na mabilang na mga sulat na natanggap sa isang brown envelope na ginawang lalagyan ni Kyungsoo ng mga sulat.

"Kasi love nila ako. Ang lambing nila no?" Ngiting kay saya ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Ito, ang hirap na naman basahin. Kay Sehun 'to no?" Sinubukan ulit basahin ni Jongin ang sinulat ng bata. "You are a best teacher ever. If so I want to do tell story, but my classmates are here today so they will know. If is A.P. I feel good if you're here. If no I feel sad and you are best teacher ever!" 

"Di yan si Sehun. Ibang bata pa ulit pero kalaro ni Sehun lagi. Si Baekhyun. Yung cute cute ko din na estudyante, sarap tirisin kahit ubod ng daldal minsan." Kwento ni Kyungsoo. "Isang beses sabi ko sa kanila bawal magsalita tsaka tumayo, tapos etong si Baekhyun na 'to, nagtaas ng kamay tapos tanong niya, 'Teacher, pwede po ba huminga?' natatawa na lang ako." May ngiting sumisilay sa labing hugis puso ni Kyungsoo na ikinasaya at gaan rin ng loob ni Jongin.

"Ang cute ng mga anak mo."

"Cute nila na nakakainis minsan pero cute talaga sila sarap nila tirisin." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo.

Kumuha ulit ng papel si Jongin at nagbasa pa ulit ng isang sulat.

"Thank you for teaching us and trying your best and take care of us. We listen to you. Love Mirko." Basa ni Jongin sa isang sulat. "Ganda naman ng sulat na 'to. Buti di lang si Sehun yung bigay nang bigay sayo ng sulat."

"Lahat sila gusto nila hintayin ko sila lumaki, Jongin."

"Ano?"

"Joke lang!" Tawa ni Kyungsoo habang nakaturo kay Jongin. "Yung mukha mo!" Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang binti habang tawa nang tawa dahil sa ekspresyon ng mukha ni Jongin. "Threatened ka na naman."

"Hindi no!" Giit ni Jongin at tiniklop ang mga braso sa dibdib bago kumuha ulit ng isang sulat at binasa iyon ng malakas. "Dear teacher, thank you for teaching me and all of my friends. And I want you to know that we love you so much. You have been not just a teacher, but a parent to us. Love, Faeona." Umusbong ang isang pagkalaking ngiti sa labi ni Jongin. Gumaan ang loob niya sa nabasa at kahit hindi para sa kanya ang sulat, pakiramdam niya lumulutang siya sa langit. Masaya siya para kay Kyungsoo. Kahit madalas pagod ang kasintahan dahil hindi natatapos ang trabaho nito kahit nakauwi na, alam niya sa sarili na kahit sa mga munting sulat ng mga batang tinuturuan niya ay napapapawi naman nila ang pagod sa bawat araw na isinasakripisyo ni Kyungsoo para makapagturo.

Napatingin siya sa gawi ni Kyungsoo na nagbabasa rin ng sulat sa tabi. Habang pinapanood ang kasintahan, alam na talaga ni Jongin sa sarili niya na si Kyungsoo na talaga ang gusto niyang makasama habangbuhay. Kaya naman, mabilis siyang tumakbo sa kanilang kwarto. Naanigan din niyang napatingala si Kyungsoo sa kanyang biglang pag-alis, ngunit sa kanyang pagbalik at palakad pa lang si Kyungsoo sa kanilang kwarto, agad na lumuhod sa isang paa si Jongin sa harap nito.

"J-Jongin, anong..."

Nasa sahig pa rin ang mga naipong sulat ni Kyungsoo mula sa kanyang mga estudyante.

"Soo, hindi na rin ako makaantay pa. Sa bawat araw na nakikita kitang masaya, yun lang din ang gusto kong makita sa hinaharap. Matagal ko na rin binili itong singsing na ito," kinuha niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo habang hawak ng isa ang simpleng silver ring. "Matagal na rin kasi akong sigurado sayo. Kaya, Soo, sigurado ka rin ba sa akin at pauunlakan mo ba ako ng pagkakataong mahalin ka pa ng mahabang panahon? Will you marry me, Teacher Soo?"

Tuwa at galak ang gumuhit sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Napatakip siya ng mukha dahil sa pagiging emosyonal at may luha na ring naiipon sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata.

"Teka lang!" Mabilis na pumasok si Kyungsoo sa kanilang kwarto at mabilis ding bumalik. Sa kanyang pagbalik, lumuhod din siya sa isang paa ni Jongin at ipinakita rin ang simpleng silver ring kay Jongin.

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Jongin dahil ngayon, pareho silang nakaluhod sa gitna ng maliit nilang sala habang hawak ang mga singsing na matagal na pala nilang tinatago para sa isa't-isa.

"Hindi ako dapat dito magpopropose pero, Jongin, mahal na mahal din kita. Oo, pakakasalan kita. Jongin, will you marry me too?"

Yakap ang naging sagot ni Jongin sa kanya at pareho silang nagsalo sa melodiya ng kanilang mga halakhak dahil alam ng bawat puso nila kung ano ang kanilang huling sagot.

Sa pagpalitan nila ng mga singsing, nanatili silang magkayakap sa kanilang pwesto na may malapad na ngiti sa mga labi hanggang sa napahiga na sila sa sahig at tinaas nila ang mga kamay na kung kanina'y walang laman, ngayon ay may bitbit nang simbolo tungo sa pagmamahalang walang hanggan.

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbabasa hatid ko'y ligaya sa inyong lahat! mamaya ulit ang susunod na fic hehehe!


End file.
